Only Hope
by Daydreambeliver
Summary: Hey to all here is a quick Ryoko and Hotsuma fic. There has to be more fics out there with the two of them. Well here it hope you like it.


Only Hope  
  
Hey all here is a short song fic. The song that I used was "only hope" by Mandy Moore. I don't own Tenchi and gang or this song. I hope that you like it.  
Three months since they put Yugi into sleep stasis. The family Masaki having been reunited now slept while the darkness of the night surrounded the Earth.  
  
Meanwhile Ryoko was on the roof her bright golden cat eyes stared into the twinkling lights of space, her mind awake with memories of her short time in space with Hotsuma.   
  
Hotsuma, the pale blond, ice blue eyes pirate who had stolen her heart. She never let anyone know that her love for Tenchi was now only for friendship. Hotsuma had shown that Ryoko needed a love that was with a man and a woman, not a boy who could be so selfish and not choose between two women that proclaimed their love him. Who would sacrifice anything for him and then have him only choose a girl that took him away from his family.   
  
Shifting a bit from the hard cold roof of her home Ryoko remembered a song she heard when she was with Hotsuma is space. It somehow was transmitted from a movie from Earth, Ryoko and Hotsuma were in the hanger when he turned to her and asked her to dance. It was the most perfect moment for Ryoko, thinking back to that song Ryoko looked to the stars and sang for her memories Hotsuma.  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
Its the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
*Flashback* Ryoko and Hotsuma leaving the Earth and the beginning of their space adventures.  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
*Flashback* A hideout that Hotsuma found in a snow storm and him coming back from out side scouting the outside with fogged up glasses, red nose from the cold and snow covered cloths.  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
Ryoko sat up still staring into the diamond covered sky. Her golden eyes filling with tears of longing, sadness and grief. She knew that with this song was for Hotsuma, that it was a symbol for her forgiveness to him for betraying her.   
  
What Ryoko didn't know was that each member of the household was waking from their slumber to hear her singing in the night. Each made their way down from their rooms to the backyard and looked up to see the space pirate sing her song and not knowing why she was crying while she sang. They were smart enough to know that if they made a sound she would be angry at them for hearing her sing, so they sat on the soft green grass and listen to their friend sing.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
  
Ryoko smiled when she remembered the space chases and the sights of Hotsuma smile at her when she went as fast as the ship could take.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
*Flashback* Ryoko looked up from the blueprint of a bank they were going to rob to find Hotsuma staring at her. Smirking with one a fang showing she asked if he liked what he sees and he blushed and looked away.  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
From down below on the grass Tenchi was listing to Ryoko sing, thinking and somehow knowing that this song was for another. A pang of hurt, sadness and jealousy hit him in the heart he thought that everything had stayed the same. Now he knows that once on thing happens to change it can never go back to being the same.  
  
Shame washed over Tenchi when he thought back to the way he treated his family and especially Ryoko.  
  
I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs   
I'm giving it back   
  
Taking her eyes away from the ski Ryoko looked towards the lake that shimmered in the night, but there in the middle was a figure floating above the water. It was a man and he was looking right at her, she saw him smile and lifting a arm in a silent invitation to join him.   
Ryoko flew towards the him and took his hand. He pulled him into his arms and they danced with Ryoko still singing their song.  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
Everyone else was shocked to see Ryoko go willing to Hotsuma. They all knew what he did and yet their was Ryoko dancing with him and singing like they were alone in the universe with the stars winking at them from above.  
  
Washu watched her daughter dance with the man she now loved. She knew that everyone else was confused as to how he is here and why Ryoko was dancing with him. Standing up she motioned for the other to head back inside and let the two reunited lovers to have some privacy.  
  
Mmmmm mmmmm mmm   
Ohohohohohohoh ohhhhh  
  
Raising her head from Hotsuma's shoulder and looking into his eyes it was like looking into his soul there she saw his sadness and shame for what he did to her.  
  
Ryoko didn't want to talk about it now she just wanted to live for the second most perfect moment in her life. Lifting her lips to his mouth she silently forgave him.   
  
Hotsuma wrapped his arms around Ryoko's body and knew that she loved him and whatever they need to talk about will come in the light of tomarrow. For now it was just the two of them with with stars.  
The End 


End file.
